


The Beginning

by Nights_Demon



Series: Non-Verbal Virgil [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mention of an anxiety attack, Non-Verbal Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: This is set before This is How in the Non-Verbal Virgil series.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before This is How in the Non-Verbal Virgil series.

Virgil had worked through a minor "episode", as Patton and Logan referred to it, earlier that morning and really, he should've known going to join his family for lunch would be a bad idea. 

Patton noticed the notepad and pen in Virgil's hand as soon as he walked downstairs and asked him gently, "Is it a non-verbal day, Virge?"

Virgil nodded and sank into his seat at the table. 

Logan, already in his usual seat, nodded a greeting to Virgil before going back to reading his book. 

Roman was nowhere in sight and the anxious side assumed he was probably off for the day in his dreamspace. 

"What did you want for your sandwich, Virge?" Patton called from the kitchen, bringing out Logan's toasted ham and cheese sandwich. 

PB + J, Virgil scrawled out, his shaking hand making writing legibly difficult. 

"One PB and J coming up," Patton acknowledged cheerfully. 

Virgil nodded again and gave the fatherly trait a small smile, glad the other sides understood that he wasn't just being antisocial - he felt there was a physical block stopping him from speaking. 

A couple of minutes later, Patton returned with two plates and placed one in front of Virgil before sitting down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about this morning, Virgil?" The moral side asked softly, a concerned expression on his face.

Virgil nodded slightly and started writing slowly and deliberately to make sure the others could read his scribble. 

Logan looked up from his book at a frustrated sigh from Virgil, Patton placing a comforting hand on the anxious side's shoulder. It only took a glance at Virgil's notebook to figure out what was annoying him - his hands were shaking too badly to write. 

Logan thought for a second about what he could do to help the other side. If Virgil couldn't write to express his thoughts during his non-verbal periods, he'd basically be limited to answering yes and no answer questions, which the logical facet knew would drive him insane and Virgil would most likely go back to hiding in his room, which was the last thing any of them wanted following all the progress the four sides had made in their relationships with each other in the last few weeks - especially since Virgil trusted them with his name a couple of weeks prior. 

"Virgil, have you ever considered learning sign language?" Logan asked after a couple of minutes of thought.

Virgil looked across the table at him and shook his head. 

"I think it'd be beneficial for all of us to learn at least some basic signs so you can still 'speak' with us during times like this," Logan explained. 

Virgil had a skeptical look on his face as he held out a shaky hand. 

Logan nodded, understanding what his fellow side meant, "I haven't researched it too much, but from what I understand, most signs are different enough that your shaking shouldn't affect the intended meaning too badly. If you want to do it, we'll learn the alphabet first anyway so you can spell out any words we don't know or can't understand."

Virgil nodded and smiled at the logical facet.

Logan returned his smile and looked at Patton, "I'm going to go up to my room and start researching what I need to know to teach you basic signs. I figure we can start lessons when Roman returns this evening."

Patton nodded as Logan stood and rubbed his hand on Virgil shoulder softly. 

"Why don't you go pick a movie to watch this afternoon while I clean up?" He suggested gently, intentionally picking an activity that required little communication to enjoy.

Virgil nodded and went over to their large DVD collection to find something both him and Patton would enjoy watching. 

Settling on the first How to Train Your Dragon movie, he set it up and sat on the couch to wait for the moral side to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr - @guardian-of-the-bears


End file.
